Phone Number
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Gimana nggak merepotkannya punya Ibu yang pingin anaknya cepet-cepet nikah? Bahkan saat ketemu sama Dokter Ganteng pun nomor handphone anaknya jadi sasaran/Di tambah lagi Dokter itu?/SasuFemNaru/OneShot/


**Phone Number**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Gimana nggak merepotkannya punya Ibu yang pingin anaknya cepet-cepet nikah? Bahkan saat ketemu sama Dokter Ganteng pun nomor handphone anaknya jadi sasaran.**

 **Di tambah lagi Dokter itu?**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Bengong, wanita berambut pirang itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ibunya katakan. Pesan yang terkirim beberapa menit lalu kepadanya, sukses membuat Uzumaki Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi jalan-jalan hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Demi apa?! Kenapa Ibunya terlalu pasrah sampai-sampai memberikan nomor handphone putri tercintanya pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Mentang-mentang katanya Ganteng di tambah lagi seorang Dokter.

Dia memang belum punya pacar sejak beberapa bulan ini setelah putus dengan kekasihnya. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak laku kan?! Gini-gini dia pede kok sama penampilannya, rambut panjang yang kadang terurai atau terikat pony tail, kulit tan eksotis, kedua bola mata Saphire, dan tanda lahir kebanggaannya di pipi.

" _Kaasan!_!" berteriak tidak terima, wanita yang sudah satu tahun lalu tinggal sendiri itu langsung saja meremas bantal sofa di sampingnya.

Ibunya itu memang tipe ekspresif, tidak pernah menahan diri dan sifatnya yang terlalu _easygoing_ benar-benar membuat Naruto resah.

Kedua Saphirenya menatap lekat pesan L*ne sang Ibu.

" _ **Kaasan tadi tidak sengaja ketemu sama Dokter Ganteng lho, dia kebetulan jomblo~ Jadi Kaasan kasi nomor handphone kamu sama dia."**_

Hampir membuang handphonenya-

Aish, benar-benar Ibu durhaka. Memberikan nomor handphone putrinya sendiri sama orang yang tidak di kenal! Astaga! Siapa dulu yang sering menasehatinya dengan kalimat _'Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal'_ atau _'Jangan bicara sembarangan dengan orang lain'_

Siapa?!

Kan itu Ibunya sendiri!

Membalas pesan Ibunya cepat-

" _ **Kaasan apa-apaan sih! Aku tidak kenal dengan orang itu, biar dia Dokter Ganteng sekalipun! Gimana kalau putrimu ini di culik?! Kaasan tidak sayang Naru lagi ya?!"**_

 _ **Send-**_

"Ck, mentang-mentang aku belum ketemu pacar. Terus si Kyuu udah punya calon tunangan," ngedumel tidak jelas, mengingat kembali bagaimana adik laki-lakinya sudah bertunangan sejak satu bulan lalu. Wanita itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Melempar bantal kecil di dekatnya ke sembarang arah.

Gimana kalau misalnya tipe ganteng menurut Ibunya itu beda dengan persepsinya? Gimana kalau Dokter itu ternyata umurnya sudah empat puluhan? Sama kayak Ibunya?! Arghh! Dia bahkan belum ada lihat bagaimana wajah Dokter itu, jadi membayangkan semua perkiraannya tadi sudah bisa membuat sang Uzumaki merinding.

"Gyaa! Aku harus ganti nomor baru!"

"…"

Tapi nomor itu sudah ia pakai bertahun-tahun jadi banyak temannya yang sudah tahu nomor ini. Jadi kalau tiba-tiba dia ganti nomor baru? Memberi tahu nomor satu persatu pada teman-teman-

Argh melelahkan!

Ia hampir saja berteriak sebelum suara handphonenya kembali berbunyi, tanda sang Ibu kembali membalas.

Berdecak kesal-

Sedikit brutal Naruto mengambil handphonenya kembali. "Awas saja-"

Membuka pesan di sana-

Kedua maniknya mengerjap sekilas saat sang Ibu entah kenapa bisa mendapat foto Dokter itu.

" _ **Ih, kamu ini ngomong apa! Jangan kalah sama adikmu sendiri dong. Rekomendasi dari Kaasan tidak pernah salah! Lihat, Kaasan berhasil foto dia~"**_

Perasaan tidak enak muncul, kenapa dia jadi keringat dingin begini. Jemari Naruto sedikit gemetar menekan layar di depannya. Niatnya melihat jelas foto yang di kirim sang Ibu.

Kenapa kayaknya dia kenal orang itu-

"…"

"…."

Beberapa detik meneliti wajah yang sudah terlihat jelas di depannya.

"….."

Mampus!

Wanita itu fix menganga, keringat dinginnya makin mengucur, perasaan tidak enaknya tadi ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Kenapa-

Ke-

Kenapa diantara semua Dokter Ganteng yang di temui Ibunya-

Kenapa harus dia?!

"Aaaaa! Kenapa Sasuke _-senpai_ bisa ada di sana!" berteriak histeris, wajah Naruto langsung memerah sempurna. Rasa malunya membuncah, ingin rasanya dia jatuh ke lubang paling dalam.

Bagaimana tidak-

Foto yang di perlihatkan sang Ibu-

Sosok laki-laki dengan balutan baju bebas tengah fokus memilih barang belanjaan di depannya. Laki-laki berambut raven mencuat, satu-satunya yang pernah ia lihat, postur tinggi bak model-model professional, dan wajah tirus sempurna-

Sial!

Itu kakak kelasnya yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan kedokteran saat kuliah dulu, Uchiha Sasuke!

Orang yang pernah Naruto tembak dan di tolak mentah-mentah saat Sma!

Mampus! Dia benar-benar harus ganti nomor baru sekarang!

Malunya minta ampun kalau ternyata yang Ibunya temui adalah orang yang pernah menolaknya. Hueee!

Kalau ini mah emang gantengnya minta di pukul. Siapa yang tidak mau coba?! Tapi apa daya, sekarang Naruto cuma seorang koki di sebuah restaurant kecil dekat apartemennya.

Umur mereka memang terpaut hanya satu tahun. Naruto 25 tahun dan Sasuke mungkin 26 Tahun, tapi tetap saja!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung saja menelpon Ibunya, berharap kalau wanita itu mau membatalkan pemberian nomor handphonenya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Klik-**_

" _Oh, Naru?! Kenapa?! Suka dengan foto yang Kaasan ki-" Kushina Uzumaki belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, putrinya sudah keburu teriak._

" _Gyaaa! Kaasan please, suruh orang itu hapus nomorku sekarang juga!" Naruto panik._

" _Hee? Kenapa? Kaasan kan mau punya mantu ganteng kayak Dokter itu." di seberang sana Kushina sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua matanya sedikit mengerling jahil ke arah sang Dokter Ganteng._

" _Kaasan! Tolong! Ini permintaanku seumur hidup! Jangan sampai orang itu punya nomorku! Ambil lagi, suruh hapus! Hueee!" hampir saja ngambek,_

 _Tapi sepertinya seorang Kushina Uzumaki tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Lihat saja, dia bukannya khawatir karena putrinya mau ngambek, malah-_

" _Dokter! Ini putri saya mau bicara, boleh tidak? Katanya dia malu baru saya kirim foto Dokter, haha~" Ibunya sudah ketawa-ketawa dan memanggil sosok yang masih memilih barang belanjaan di dekatnya._

 _Mampus!_

 _Naruto mendadak pucat-_

 _Kenapa acara ngambeknya sama sekali tidak di hiraukan sang Ibu?!_

" _Kaasan!"_

" _Nah, Dokter lihat. Dia sampai teriak begini~"_

" _Kaasan suruh dia hapus nomorku! Please, hueee!"_

" _Hn, tadi Basan sampai mengirim fotoku padanya?" suara baritone yang lama tak ia dengar semakin membuat Naruto pucat sekaligus malu minta ampun._

 _Suara yang masih membuatnya deg-degan, suara yang sempat menolaknya-_

 _Mengingatnya saja Naruto hampir mewek. "Iya, maaf ya Dokter. Habis Basan pingin sekali punya cucu ganteng kayak Dokter, jadi kebetulan putri Basan lagi jomblo, kan bisa aja jodoh~"_

" _Hm, memang nama putri Basan siapa? Mungkin saya kenal. Katanya umurnya hanya terpaut satu tahun saja kan?"_

 _Mampus dua rius mampus!_

' _Kami-sama tolong! Jangan sampai dia ingat namaku!' berdoa dalam hati sekaligus merutuki kenapa dulu dia menembak Sasuke isi memperkenalkan nama terlebih dahulu. Semoga laki-laki jenius itu tidak ingat!_

 _Tolong!_

" _Oh, namanya-"_

" _Gyaaa!"_

 _ **Ckleck!**_

 _Terlalu takut, Naruto reflek menutup panggilannya. Membuat kedua orang di seberang sana terdiam kaget._

' _Tolong jangan ingat namaku!'_

 _Malunya minta ampun, mengingat kembali bagaimana ia dengan wajah polos menembak Sasuke di belakang sekolah dan berakhir di tolak. Sekarang mana mau ketemu lagi! Plis Naruto sudah move on!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOOooO**

Malam itu juga, Naruto meringkuk di kamar. Bergelung dengan selimut dan masih tetap berdoa. Semoga Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenalinya, semoga handphonenya tidak bergetar lagi kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrt~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Gyaaa!"**

 **Sepertinya permintaannya di buang jauh-jauh oleh Kami-sama~**

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari foto di FB, Mushi langsung kepengen buat ceritanya wahaha :v :v

Mushi Publish Ulang, tadi ada erorr ternyata :')

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
